Salmon Paste
by jelliclesoul635
Summary: This is a fluff story involving Munkustrap & Demeter & a single jar of salmon paste. r&r please!


Salmon Paste

Summary: This is a fluff story involving Munkustrap & Demeter & a single jar of salmon paste. r&r please!

Disclaimer - I do not own CATS

* * *

_A/N: This is meant to be just one of those funny things in life. Munkustrap and Demeter may seem very mature with all things, but hey, they're still cats, and as you probably know already, cats definitely enjoy having some fun! Even if that fun includes a jar of salmon paste! Enjoy guys . . ._

* * *

Munkustrap strode into the den tired and exhausted from yet another rough day of patrolling. His tummy growled from emptiness so he opened the pantry. He placed his paw where there should have been a jar . . . on the second shelf from the top . . . but wasn't too surprised when he found none. "Not again . . ." he moaned to himself.

"Demeter!" he called for his mate. He searched around the house before locating her in their bedroom. He found her jamming a golden paw deep in the jar; apparently trying to reach the bottom. The jar in Demeter's paws was the same one missing from the pantry; the same item Munkustrap was craving. Demeter hadn't noticed Munkustrap standing in the doorway.

"Didn't you hear me call you?"

"Oh!" she gasped. "Munkus you startled me. Don't do that!" she scolded.

"That's the third time so far that you've eaten all the salmon paste. You seem to forget quite easily that you aren't the only feline who has a fancy for it." He folded his arms against his chest. "I told you last time that if you did it again, you'd regret it. Now," he outstretched his paw towards her and the coveted jar of paste. "Give me that jar." He demanded sternly.

"Or what?" Demeter tested smartly as she removed her paw from the jar and licked it clean; enjoying every second of the tease she was playing on her mate.

"Please Deme! I'm hungry! Give me that jar!" he complained. Why did she choose now of all times to play silly games?

"Oh this? Is this what you want?" Demeter held the jar smiling.

"Yes." He said flatly; simply not amused by her antics.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to come over here and get it." She retorted. Munkus raised his eyebrows at her and replied, "If you say so . . ."

He charged after her, grinning; eyes focused on the target. Demeter dodged out of the way and ran out of the room before Munkustrap even got the chance to compose himself after his failed attempt. _Oh it's on . . ._

When he emerged from the bedroom, the entire house sat in silence. "Where did you go?" he asked quietly.

There was a noise . . . it came from down the hall . . . giggling perhaps?

Munkustrap hovered outside the bathroom door and feigned an act of starvation. "Oh I'm so hungry! I wish I had some savory salmon paste to feed my grumbling stomach! I just might die if I don't get some!" Demeter giggled louder at this.

Munkus crept in slowly towards the shower. The curtain was pulled over and Demeter was sure to be hiding behind it. As he peeped his head in from one end, Demeter crawled out the other . . . but not before releasing a bundle of laughter at her clever plan. Munkustrap spun around and lunged for her. His paws latched onto her waist and they both collided with the floor.

"I got you now!" he declared proudly. He began to tickle her mercilessly on the ground. Demeter laughed hysterically. So much so, that she began to cry. It had been a while since she laughed so heartily. It felt good.

"A-Alright! I-I give up!" she struggled through the hilarity. Her insides felt as though they would explode. "S-stop! I sur-surrender! Y-you . . . w-win!" she strained through her bursting merriment.

"AT LAST! VICTORY IS MINE!" Munkustrap cheered gloriously. Demeter scampered away as Munkustrap unscrewed the lid. His childish joy faded to disappointment as his gaze fell upon the inside of an empty jar . . .

* * *

_Author's Note: Wouldn't it have been even funnier if Demeter got her paw caught in the jar? Lol . . ._

_Read and review please. I could sure use the advice . . . especially since this is the first fic I've wrote in a long while due to my everlasting writer's block! :)_


End file.
